The Will of Edward Quartermaine: What Does Ned Know?
by Gillen1962
Summary: Annie Likes Rock and Roll. Lulu goes to school. Robert and Ava have pizza. Sonny talk to Karen. Kristina meets Nisida. And the Secrets of Edward Quartermaine are revealed


_The Will of Edward Quartermaine: What does Ned Know?_

Captain Serena Baldwin and Ava Jerome stood in a large open room on the ground floor of the Barrett cannery building.

"This, this is not bad" said Ava with a smile. "Those high windows, the lighting will be magnificent, and we can hang drop lighting over the pieces."

Serena smiled. "I am glad you can envision how it will look. Does this mean you are in?"

Ava looked at the young woman. "Are you sure you want me. People around here will tell you that my past is not exactly pristine."

Serena laughed. "Have you met my Father? Or my brother? Come on Ava, hell I am even dating the guy who thought he was a mob hit man for two years, seems no one in this town has a pristine past"

Ava pursed her lips and then smiled widely. "I still get to display high end pieces"

"For your own sale and profit, absolutely, your only obligation to the space, other than a very reasonable rent, is a bi-monthly display of the artwork created by our Veteran Artist, from Franco's Classes."

Ava moved her head back and forth. "I get to be broker on any of the Veteran Artwork."

"What is your normal commission?"

"Twenty-five percent."

"Ten for the Vets."

Ava smiled, she liked Franco's little sister. She put her hand out. "Deal, Captain."

A man in jeans and green dress shirt in his early 30's wanders in. "Excuse me, I am looking for the owner of this factory."

"That would be me" Said Serena.

"You? I was under the impression that this building was owned by Leopold Taub?"

"Taub has been dead for years. I am Serena Baldwin." Serena put her hand out, the man took and shook

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant. I'm Sinclair Dunbar."

"Captain and nice to meet you as well, how can we help you?'

"I'd like to make you an offer on this building."

Mayor Laura Webber-Collins looked at the folder that Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio had just given her. She shook her head. "Mac, the cost of this equipment is astronomical, we never budgeted for anything like this."

Mac nodded. "No, we didn't. I wish we had."

"This is a mess of our own making." Laura said. "This city made a deal with the devil years ago."

Mac agreed. "Exactly, we turned a blind eye to so much of what Sonny did, and silently, maybe even unintentionally Sonny kept the worse of the drug trade, the excesses of vice and the running of guns from our limits."

Laura shook her head. "I think I feel most guilty about the fact that the thing that finally we could not stand any longer was one we all knew about and it took Molly waving our nose in it to make us realize that we all had simply let Sonny hurt both himself and our city."

"True, but now we are behind the eight ball. Other cities have already begun to fight this kind of battle we are playing catch up." Mac said. "What they took years to budget for, the rise of the opioid crisis, for one, we have to deal with within months."

"And there doesn't seem to be any one place that is best to spend the limited funds we have. We can fund an opioid treatment center, or we can buy the military grade equipment that we need to protect our citizens, and truthfully we cannot afford to either very well."

Mac sighed. "Let' face it we have been spared the economic disaster that other areas of this state have faced because we have had some large and very generous people who continue to pump money into the city, almost as a charity. Be it ELQ or Jax or even God help us the Cassadines."

"True but over the past several years even that has become a problem. Very few of those entities are creating jobs. Aurora Media may be centered here but Crimson prints in Mexico. Almost all of the ELQ holdings are out of the area and the Cassadine are far to international. We need a jobs creation movement within the city." Laura said.

"Well I am sorry Madame Mayor those are the best prices I could get, and I literally have no idea where we turn next. Could we get somebody like the Quartermaine to donate yes, likely I am sure Ned and Monica and Michael see the need, but …."

"But that is just taking charity like we are a city on the dole. "Laura said. "Still we need a plan of attack."

The two sat for a moment in silence. Then Laura reached across and hit the intercom button "Genie, I need a meeting with the following people set up as soon as possible: Monica, Michael and Ned Quartermaine, Jaspar Jax, Peter August, Scotty and Serena Baldwin and as much as I hate it Nina Reeves and Valentin Cassadine. Get them all here, do not worry about my calendar, cancel anything I have, I will be there at whatever time they settle on. Within the week though Genie, I need this within the week,"

Mac looked puzzled. "Scotty and Serena?"

Laura nodded. "It is time for Scotty to step up to the plate, the truth is because of Dominque's money he has been one of the richest men in the state for a long time, he thinks it hurts his image to be seen as that wealthy. Serena has reached an age to come into some of her Mother's money as well, that is why she is running the Veterans project out of the old Barrett cannery."

"And what are you going to say once they are all here?" Mac asked.

"I have no idea."

Alexis Davis pushed the final contract across the table at Charlies Pub to Donal Hasanpapa. "There you go sign this and the condo at Port Charles towers is yours free and clear,"

"Wonderful wonderful." Hasanpapa said. "Thank you so much for all your work Ms. Davis"

"Sure."

At the bar of the pub Julian Jerome wiped down the countertop and fumed. Valerie Spencer sat at the bar sipping her after work drink and wishing that Kristina would show up. They were still very much in the process of sorting out their feelings for one another, but she very much wanted her friend to be here now. Valerie was, like every member of the PCPD feeling beat up and tired. Crime was on the rise and there seemed to be no end in sight. Her partner Harrison Chase had taken a long weekend with his Girl Friend Willow Tait and still managed to make an arrest when he saw a drug deal going down in front of Willow's building. Valerie was wound tight as a wire. In fact, the only person in the bar who looked more stressed then her was Julian.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"What is she doing over there with that guy?" Julian snapped.

"Who? What guy?" Valerie said then she looked around. She spotted Alexis and her client sharing a laugh. "Ah, Alexis, I should have known. Julian it looks like he is just a client."

"A very bad client"

"Why do you say that?"

Julián looked at the young detective and shook his head. Unlike everyone else in town Julian knew that Donal Hasanpapa was the Port Charles surrogate for the crime boss who had taken over Sonny Corinthos criminal empire. To protect his family from Shehu, the Albanian, Julian had sworn that he would never tell his identity. The last thing he needed was the young cop becoming suspicious.

"No reason. I just don't like his look"

Alexis place her hand on Donal's and smiled.

"She seems to" Valerie said.

"Yeah wonderful" Julian said. He lifted a tray of dirty glasses and stormed to the back room.

Drew Cain held the door of the Quartermaine mansion open for Annie Donnelly.

"Nice digs Boys Scout."

Monica Quartermain came down the stairs and grinned broadly. "Oh my, you have your Mother's eyes and your father's smile, you must be Annie?"

Annie smiled at the older woman. "Dr. Q?"

Monica shook her hand. "We met once when I was at a conference in Dublin, you won't remember you were only three or four. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annie said with a respect that surprised Drew.

"Come in the living room the rest of the family is waiting in there."

Drew, Monica and Annie stepped into the room to be greeted by Olivia Quartermaine, wife of Ned and manager of the Metro Court, Michael Quartermaine, CEO of ELQ and Ned Quartermaine.

Annie took one look at Ned and squealed. "Eddie Maine!, You really are Eddie Maine. It's Me Annie we met like eight years ago at a concert in San Jose."

She ran over and hugged him. "That was the best twenty-first birthday ever Eddie."

Michael blushed for his cousin. Monica and Drew tried not to look at each other to prevent laughing and Olivia said. "Really, want to tell us all about that Eddie?"

Kristina Davis was in Port Charles Park, sitting near the memorial that had been erected in memory of Oscar Quartermaine Nero. She had been crying for more than an hour. The whole ordeal that Sonny was being put through had broken her heart and her spirit. She visited Sonny every day, but she was the only one. Michael spoke with the Doctors but did not visit. His own wife Carly had not been there to see him. And Jason, Kristina had always believed that no matter what Jason would stand with her father. But Jason was not only not visiting Sonny, he had left town.

Kristina had gone to visit her grandfather Mike this morning at his assisted care facility. Mike had Alzheimer and was crying when Kristina got there. She was not sure why. When he saw Kristina he perked up because he thought she was Courtney and that some one had told him incorrectly that she had passed. Kristina made a half-hearted effort to explain who she was but then just gave in and started answering to Courtney.

Mike had asked about Sonny, saying it seemed like he had not been there in a while. Kristina told him that Sonny was in Puerto Rico. Mike thought he was with Lilly. Maybe Kristina thought, sometimes when she visited her father it seemed like he was with some one in his mind, maybe it was Lilly.

This was all too much for Kristina. Her grandfather fading more and more each day and her father betrayed by everyone who had loved him. He had saved this city a thousand times over and now they all turned their backs on him. Especially Molly. Once Kristina had loved her little sister. Now she hated her with such passion that it was the only thing that would stop her tears.

Across the park Nisida watched Kristina, she had no idea who she was. All she knew was she looked vulnerable and vulnerable young girls were her target market.

She stopped at a food cart and purchased two cokes. She walked slowly over to the bench and said. "Hi, I don't mean to intrude, but you look like you could use this." She held out one of the cokes to Kristina

Krissy smiled at the cute dark-haired girl in front of her. She chucked a little. "Gee, yeah thanks. That is so nice."

Nisida handed Kristina the coke and said. "You look like you could use some cheering up. I know the feeling. My name is Nisi, I just moved to town."

"Krissy, welcome do you like Port Charles so far?"

Nisida shrugged her shoulders. "A little, it's kind of lonely."

Kristina patted the bench next to her and Nisida sat down. "Yeah it can be" Kristina said.

Sonny Corinthos stood looking out the window of his room at Shady brook.

"Wondering when you are getting out of here Sonny-Boy" Deke said.

Sonny tried to ignore him.

Deke got right next to Sonny's ear and said. "Never."

The door to the room opened and Kevin Collins walked in.

"Hi Doc" Sonny said.

"Sonny" Kevin said with a smile "How are you doing today?"

"Tell him Sonny-Boy tell him that you are feeling like the miserable little toad you are" Deke said.

"I am doing okay Doc."

Kevin motioned towards a chair and Sonny walked over and sat. Kevin sat across from him. "Are you Sonny? Are Deke and Karen still here?"

Sonny looked around Deke was sitting on the edge of his bed. But Karen was not where to be seen. "Deke is here" Sonny said and paused as Deke waved. "But I have not seen Karen this morning."

"Why do you think that is Sonny?"

"Maybe, she is beginning to realize that I did not do anything wrong."

As if she had been called Karen Appeared. She stood by the window where Sonny had been standing. She was crying. Open Windows had been Sonny recalled a trigger for her memories of Ray.

Sonny began to get up. He looked at Kevin and sat.

Kevin did not say a word. Sonny got up and walked to the window. He had learned over the past few days that he did not need to speak out loud for Deke or Karen to "hear" him. He was glad for that it made him appear less crazy.

"Why are you crying? Is it Ray?".

Karen scoffed. "No Sonny. Ray is in hell. He died without apologizing, without making peace. He died the same unrepented scum he had always been."

"So why the tears. He can't hurt you anymore."

Karen turned and for the first time she touched his cheek. "Sonny, no one can hurt the dead. I'm not crying for me. I am as odd as it may be crying for you. You had such potential."

"Had?"

"I spend a lot of time talking to Adele. She loved you so much Sonny. So much that she blames herself for you."

"What?"

"She thinks if she had been sterner with you, if she had not coddled you so much. And well if she had stood up to Deke and Trevor, then you would not be so afraid to admit when you are wrong."

"I admit when I am wrong. You stop talking about her."

Karen looked said. "When was the last time you admitted you were wrong Sonny?"

Sonny ignored her

Karen returned to looking out the window. "Ray is in hell Sonny. Deke is there when he is not with you. They died without repentance. You remember right Sonny? Adele raised you Catholic right?"

"Yes."

"So, you know. No repentance no salvation. Adele worries that you will end up in hell like Deke."

From behind him Deke said. "An eternity together Sonny-Boy that will be fun, won't it? Joe is down here to; we will have such a good time."

Sonny whirled and said out loud. "Shut up"

Kevin looked at him. "You okay?"

He turned back to the window and told Karen. "I am not going to hell"

Karen shook her head sadly. "I hope not Sonny. But you need to deal with your soul."

She faded.

Sonny looked over at Deke who waved and then vanished.

He walked back over to where Kevin was sitting. "Doc? Would it be possible for me to talk to a priest?"

Rocco had gotten sick and Lulu had lost an entire day's work blowing his nose, but now she had arrived at Copperhead Charter School. She rang the door buzzer and gained admission to the office after explaining who she was.

A young woman about her age was waiting for her at the main office doorway. "Ms. Falconeri?"

"Yes" said Lulu.

"I'm Jenny Hutchinson principal here at Copperhead Innovative Charter School"

"Nice to meet you."

"I understand you want to do an article on us?"

"Yes. Do you have time?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course, come let me give you a tour."

Ava looked at Serena who was nearly laughing at the man named Sinclair Dunbar.

"You want to buy the cannery?"

"Yes, I am prepared to offer you seven and a half million for it."

"Well that is a very generous offer Sir, but I am sorry this building as been earmarked for several government contracts and renovations based on those contracts have already begun."

"I will buy out the contracts"

"Where were you two months ago" Joked Serna.

"Berlin"

Ava laughed. "Well at least you were some place."

"I am sorry the building is not for sale."

From an open doorway Robert Scorpio stepped into the factory. "Well that is good to know, I think this project will be smashing"

Ava smiled. "Robert, how nice to see you."

Robert nodded. "And nice to see you too Ava. "He turned to Serena. "I have been trying to get your old man on the phone all day is he around here by any chance?'

As they spoke Dunbar swiftly exited without a word.

"No, He was flying to Miami. On an early flight this morning. "

"Vacation?" Robert asked,

"Vintage 1949 Green Arrow Indian Motorcycle"

"Ah, when will he be back?"

"Late tonight as far as I know. It is just a day trip" Serena looked around "Hey where did that Sinclair guy go?"

Ava and Robert Shrug. Ava said. "I am not sure."

"I did not even really get a look at him" Robert said.

Serena flipped her hand "Well it does not matter the cannery is not for sale. It has a big part to play here in Port Charles. D.A. Scorpio may I ask why you were looking for my Dad?"

"I have a half a dozen petty cases that he is handling that I want to make a deal on. I need to get some of these guys out of the Port Charles detention center before some Judge says we are overcrowded. Some of these blokes have been sitting for a few weeks and I think we can find an Alternative to Incarceration if Baldwin and I can sit and talk."

"If he calls in, I will tell him to return your calls."

"Thanks, luv. Well now that I am down here, can I buy you ladies lunch? There is a new pizza pallor where Sonny's coffee shop was."

"I almost never say no to Pizza" said Serena "But I am waiting on a contractor for the gym floor upstairs, it held the heavy canning equipment so I do not think it needs to be reinforced, but there are some repairs."

Robert nodded. "And you Ms. Jerome?"

Ava thought for a moment then smiled. "I would be delighted Mr. Scorpio" She lopped her arm in Robert's and they walk off.

Serena watched them leave and shakes her head.

"So, Eddie?" Olivia said. "How do you know this Very young lady?"

Ned shook his head. "San Jose you said?"

Annie smiled "Yes. I turned twenty-one. I had just been recruited by the WSB for after graduation. You signed my right boob after the concert and my left butt cheek the next morning."

Olivia threw up her hands. "Did I know you were Sean and Tiffany's daughter?" Ned asked

"No, and I did not believe that Eddie Maine was Ned Quartermaine"

"Oh, thank god." Said Ned.

"Yeah small favors there Eddie." Olivia said. "Want to introduce us Ned?"

"Annie, it was Annie right, this is my wife Olivia"

Annie turned serious. "Hello, you are Dante's mother, right?"

"Yes, so you understand why I am not thrilled at the WSB."

Annie nodded. "Yes. He is a good guy. Give him time."

Drew coughed. "Annie can you tell us why you needed to talk to Michael?"

The Q's sat around the living room. Ned sat next to Olivia who got up and moved to the other end of the couch. Ned sighed.

Annie quickly explained what Lucky and Valentin found on Cassadine Island. And what Valentin had said about the Q's research during the original ice princess saga.

"I am sorry to waste your time agent, but Valentin's information is incorrect." Michael said. "ELQ was never researching the use of the ice princess, and while Alexandria worked for ELQ briefly she was never a big part of it. Her name barely appears in our records."

Annie looked at him. "Are you sure? Because both the Cassadine Archives and the WSB records indicate that at the time that Mikkos was developing the Ice Princess both Alexandria and Edward Quartermaine were pursuing a similar development."

"No." Michael said, "I am afraid not."

Annie plowed on. "And some of the WSB records indicated that the ELQ quest to recreate the formula went on for many years afterwards. Ending only when Edward passed away."

"That would indicate another whole secret wing of the company" Michael said, "And I assure you no such wing exists."

Ned got up and walked over to the fireplace mantle. He picked up a photo of Edward and Lila. "Michael I am afraid that is not entirely true."

"What?" Michael and Drew said.

"Ned?" Monica said.

Lulu was impressed with what she saw at the school and said so to Miss Hutchinson "This is very impressive, but may I ask isn't Copperhead a real estate company?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, that was what we began as but our founder Brooke Bentley, had a broad vision of education and when Copperhead was infused with a large cash investment well this seemed to be the prefect place to begin. We are hoping that some day we will have the exclusive charter school contract for all of Port Charles."

"Replacing the current public-school system?" Lulu asked

"We do not see it so much as replacing but enhancing" Jenny said.

Lulu smiled. "And the fact that back in Chicago Copperhead had succeeded in a business deal where ELQ failed has nothing to do with it."

"We keep the education and real estate portion of our enterprise separate."

"I see." Lulu said with a smiled. "Is there a chance I can speak with Ms. Bentley?"

"I will leave her a message."

"Great."

Lulu shook the young woman's hand and turned to leave. She turned back and said. "Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes"

"Is Jefferson Hutchinson your Father or Uncle?"

Jenny did not even blink. "He was my Uncle"

Lulu Smiled and left.

Outside Lulu dialed her mother's phone. It went to voice mail "Mom, me, Look I just ran into Hutch's niece. Can you give me some background? And oh, why does the name Brooke Bentley sound like it should be someone I know?"

Laura saw the phone ringing from her daughter just as Lucky walked into the room. She said hello to her son with a hug and kiss but by the time she turned to answer the phone call her daughter had gone to voice mail.

"Busy?" Lucky asked.

"Spending money, the city does not have on things we need."

"Sounds like fun. I won't take much of your time."

Laura grinned. "It is fine I always have time for you and your sister. Who I need to call back, since that was her but, you, I have not seen you for a few days."

"I've been out of town"

"Where?"

"Cassadine Island"

Mac Scorpio had planned to go to the new pizza place for lunch. But when he walked past and saw his brother Robert sharing a soda with Ava Jerome, he had lost his appetite. Instead he had ducked in a drug store purchased some antacid and headed back to police headquarters. He was opening the door when he heard a voice call.

"Excuse me Commissioner Scorpio."

He turned to see Dev Corbin, the boy that had popped up the previous summer as Sonny's long lost "cousin"

"Dev? Right" Mac said.

"Yessir. I am sorry I know that you are in charge of the whole department, but I am here to apply, and I am not sure where to go."

"To apply? You want to join the PCPD?"

"Yes." The young man said. "Is that a problem?"

"Any where but Port Charles kid, come on in I will have someone give you the application."

Sinclair Dunbar walked into Charlie's pub and over to the bar. "Excuse me can you point me to the owner." He said to Julian

"That would be me."

"Really, how smashing I am Sinclair Dunbar. "

"Julian Jerome, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy this building."

"It's not for sale."

"The properties on either side of you were more than willing to sell, especially when I informed them, they could keep their businesses operational, we would just become your landlords."

"Sorry still not interested."

As they Spoke Ethan stepped into the pub. He walked over and said to Julian. "Excuse me I am looking for Kristina Davis?"

"She won't be here for an hour" Said Julian. "Can I help you?"

"No, I am an old friend, can you tell her Ethan Lovett came by."

"Sure."

Dunbar picked his head up and looked at Ethan. "Did you say Ethan Lovett?"

"Yes."

He scoffed, "I met your mother once" Sinclair leaves his business card on the bar and said to Julian. "I will come back after you had a few days"

"I will not change my mind."

"Odd guy." Julian said to Ethan.

"Yeah. Can I see his card? He said he knew my mother."

Julian handed the young man the business card. As he did, he said. "Guy said his name was Sinclair Dunbar."

"What?" Ethan said dropping the card on the table and racing out of Charlie's "That son of a bitch"

Lucky had explained to his mother what had happened on Cassadine Island.

"So, wait a minute after all these years, Mikkos, Tony and Alex's bodies are missing?"

"Seems that global warming will even melt the ice princess."

"Wow" said Laura. "Have you told your Father?"

"I am trying the sane people first. I am thinking he is going to go full Rick Grimes if he thinks Mikkos is back from the dead somehow."

Laura chuckled. "Thank god that is impossible."

Lucky nodded. "Have you had any ill effects from the memory loss the other day."

"That is out of the blue." Laura said.

Lucky shook his head. "No, it is not. There is a history of Cassadine's stealing memories, time and lives from Spencers."

"If my memory was stolen, I have no idea what is missing."

"You are one of the last people to have been down in the labs. Did you see or hear or learn anything that you have never mentioned before?"

Laura looked at her son. "No Lucky nothing." Her lip twitched.

Lucky looked at his mother and nodded. "Okay. I have other people to talk to and you clearly have mayor business to get to"

He got up and kissed Laura. Who said? "I am bringing Spencer home, he will arrive Saturday, will you and Soumia join us for dinner?'

"We would not miss it."

Outside in the hall Lucky dialed Soumia. "Honey would a memory transfer cause a twitch if the person was unaware what the memory was, but a trigger had been set off?"

He paused while his love went into a very long explanation. Finally, he said. "So that is a definitely maybe? Great I am on my way home We need to talk."

Ned looked out at Annie and his family. "Ned if you know something, as CEO I think it is time you tell us."

"Yes Eddie" snarked Olivia "Any more secrets you would like to drop."

Ned shook his head. "Grandfather had sworn me to secrecy on this. Okay. Let's start with Alexandria and work back. The idea that she was only someone who was with the company for a brief time, or some transient, would be grossly incorrect. She was three years ahead of me at boarding school. And there was no doubt that Grandfather was grooming her to play an important role at ELQ. Whenever he came to visit me and give me "lessons" in business Alexandria was included. When she graduated Grandfather set her up in the diamond business."

Ned Paused. "If you recall the original cover for the Ice Princess was the manufacturing of synthetic diamonds. That was both a truth and a lie. The Ice Princess formula allowed for carbon seeding a laser beam. The idea of creating synthetic diamonds was part of a plain to gather a means of firing the beam to a satellite."

"The Cassadine satellite." Monica said.

"It was never a Cassadine satellite Monica, that is why the WSB has never managed to track it down. It was and as far as I know still is a Quartermain satellite."

"We do not own any satellites' Michael said flatly.

"We own Morgan Development, though right?'

Michael looked puzzled. "That is just a shell company. Grandfather used it to move money in and out of in order to avoid excessive taxes. I have not used it since he passed."

Annie put up her hand. "Back it up. Eddie are you saying that Edward was aware of what the Ice Princess Formula could actually do?"

"Of course, both he and Alexandria, that whole tale they wove for Luke, was…well just that…in those days who in their right mind would trust Luke Spencer with a formula that could change the world?"

"Those days?" Monica said. "I wouldn't trust Luke now."

Michael walked over to Ned. "So, you are telling me that Great-Grandfather had an entire company that he kept secret to try to independently develop the Ice Princess formula."

"Yes" Ned said. "Michael you have to understand. Grandfather had always had a hard time relating to my mother. Their relationship was always fraught. I think he saw in Alexandria the daughter he would never have in my Mother. He indulged her darker side He taught her everything he knew."

Ned put the picture of his Grandfather back down and said. "When she died, and died in the way she did, pursuing the business deal that he had set her on. I think something in grandfather broke. "

He went and sat next to Monica. "If you recall, it was shortly after she died, and the whole Susan Moore mess, that Grandfather faked his own death."

Monica nodded. "Oh, I remember those days, Lila talking to his 'picture" when there was really a short-wave radio in the painting frame."

"So, Edward faked his own death out of grief for Alexandria" Olivia asked.

"No, he faked his own death to go to the Bahamas and supervise the development of, or the attempted development of a new ice princess formula."

"I thought he was avoiding the cartel?" Monica said.

"Like Pablo Escobar Cartel?" Drew Asked.

"No" Annie said. "The Taub, Barrett and Faison cartel that attempted to corner several major markets in Port Charles."

Ned smiled. "Don't try to spare my feelings Annie, my father Lord Larry Aston was part of that debacle as well."

"And now I see how Larry got involved." Monica said.

"Via Grandfather, who unknown to the other cartel members was using the money to fund useless research into the ice princess formula."

Drew walked over to stand next to Annie. "So, Grandfather was secretly funding research into the ice princess formula for years?"

"Yes, and last I had anything to do with it, which mind you was a decade ago Morgan Development was the leader in the cryogenic technology industry because of it." Ned said.

Michael snapped. "And you never thought to tell me any of this Ned?"

"I never thought to violate Grandfather's secrets no Michael I didn't and hell you are CEO have been now for years, why didn't you do your due diligence?"

"Stop it now" Monica said.

Annie looked from Quartermaine to Quartermaine. "None of this helps with my missing bodies."

"If they are bodies" Drew said. "This cryogenic stuff has brought others back to life."

"And is used in the memory transference project" Annie added.

"It is?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Annie said. "Michael I am going to need access to any file anywhere that ELQ has on Morgan Development. Eddie you and I are not done."

"Talking" Added Olivia "You are not done talking!"

"Well this does answer one thing." Annie said.

"What is that?" Monica replied.

"A day or two ago Aunt Anna commented that Port Charles was a hot bed of spy activity for decades, even though we did not know why. Now we know why."

Ned nodded. "Because of the will of Edward Quartermaine."


End file.
